


and we bare our souls to each other

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: A single poem, about a relationship millions of years old, interpreted differently by Megatron and Starscream.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 14





	and we bare our souls to each other

**Starscream | Megatron**  
  
I loved you like I hated you  
  
Because it was assurance that   
  
We would be each other’s end  
  
And thanks to your whispers  
  
I was seduced by your promise  
  
Countless years ago  
  
When you saw greatness within me and  
  
You pledged your allegiance  
  
Without shame and without doubt  
  
I was captivated by your relentlessness  
  
Which was mistaken for desire, but  
  
I was foolhardy  
  
And I came to the conclusion that  
  
Together, we were indomitable   
  
  
**(Now read from bottom to top)**

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted over on my Tumblr (@Sivictis). Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
